Put the guns down
by ShipperHead
Summary: My first ever Fan fiction : So be nice. Just a really cute fluffy peice. A few lines of Esplanie but mostly Caskett. The team cant find Castle and Beckett. Where have they gone? Enjoy!


Her eyes fluttered open to the soft sound of rain pattering on the window. But most importantly the arm wrapped around her. The touch of his warm skin against hers sent blissful shivers down her body. She turned in his arms, and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Her hand wrapped around his back. She had never felt as happy, as safe, as loved. Her hand tousled his hair, and he opened his eyes.

"Kate"

She looked into his sleepy eyes, and moved closer. Her hand ran through his hair, as their mouths joined. It was different, and beautiful. Where last night's kisses had been driven by heated passion, this one was just a reassurance that it hadn't been a dream. Pulling away, she tried to stand up despite Castle's sleepy requests. Beckett turned around and planted a firm kiss on his forehead.

"Rick" She laughed "I need some coffee"

"You know it's my job to get you coffee in the morning?"

She rewarded him with a roll of the eyes, grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it on, a reminder of last night's escapades. Castles eyes closed again.

* * *

Lanie burst into the precinct, looking for her best friend.

"Girl. I need to talk to you about Writer Boy."

Beckett's desk was completely empty. She looked around, surprised to see Espo perched on the end of his desk looking down into a small box.

"Hey. What is that? What's wrong?" Lanie asked sympathetically.

"You know after years of working at the precinct you'd think I'd have more to take home than a few pictures."

Lanie looked confused "Javi. Tell me what's going on"

"Beckett went after him. Maddox. He pushed her off the roof." Lanie looked shocked and speechless. "Ryan told Gates, and saved her. Gates pulled us back to the precinct, gave us a load of crap about how we gave everyone in the precinct a bad name." Espo wasn't hiding behind the facade of his bad boy mask in front of Lanie.

"Where is she?"

"We can't find her; me and Ryan have called her loads of times. She's not picking up. We called Alexis but she wasn't picking up because of her graduation. We didn't want to worry her."

Lanie's heart quickened "_You_ tried Castle?"

"Yeah. He's not picking up either. Were about to go find them. I need you to come too"

Ryan appeared and pulled them all towards the elevator.

* * *

He opened his eyes. He was naked in bed, alone. Alone. Had it all been a dream? His heart skipped a beat until he smelt the coffee. It was a sign that she was here. That she would be here. Always. He sat up, ignoring his aching limbs; he hadn't got much sleep last night. He stood, pulled on his boxers, and tiptoed out of the room. He leaned against the door, watching her. She was wearing his open shirt, hanging down to her knees. He sneaked up behind her, his arms circling her waist.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning stud"

She smiled and turned around. He definitely looked ruggedly handsome. She pulled him closer, his breath tickling her neck. Her hand rested on his bare chest. She wanted to hold him forever. As she pulled away, Castle grabbed her collar and kissed her, his hands encircling her back. Her hands rose to his cheeks.

As the kiss got heated she couldn't help but wonder. If someone had told her 5 years ago that she would be making out with Richard Castle half naked in his kitchen she would have slapped the cuffs on them and booked them for being under the influence.

"You know Rick. I could get used to this." Beckett smiled.

"Me too"

"Mmmmm" Beckett softly bit his bottom lip, until the phone started ringing.

"Ignore it." She breathed into his mouth, and Castle was in no position to decline. The phone rang again. Castle pulled away and sighed.

"It's Espo." Beckett didn't give him time to comment again but pressed her mouth on his lips hard. She fiercely trailed her tongue across the curve of his jaw. He let out a satisfied moan into her mouth.

Beckett pulled away, leaning her forehead against his. Castle screwed up his forehead.

"What's wrong? You OK?"

"I'm fine. I just want to savour the moment Castle."

His fingers spread slowly across the curve of her hip, the heat spread through her easily as his grip tightened, his body moulded firmly against her. Rick whispered against the back of her neck, his breath warm as it tickled her.

"You know there's other ways of savouring the moment" Castle smiled and merged their mouths together. Castle griped the collar of her shirt in his teeth and pulled her towards his bedroom as their phones rang softly under their clothes.

* * *

"Call them again!"

"They're not picking up."

Esposito knocked hard on Beckett's door, soon followed by Ryan and Lanie's frantic knocking.

"Girl. If you're in there you better open the door."

"She's not in there"

"Call her dad."

"I've tried. He hasn't seen her for about a week."

"Let's go to Castle's"

Espo grabbed Ryan's sleeve and dragged him towards the door, following Lanie.

* * *

Castle opened his eyes, looking down at perfection as she rested her head on his arm. She opened her eyes, no words, just looking into each other's eyes - the infamous 'eyesex.' She reached down and pulled on his shirt.

"Hey Rick"

"Hey Kate"

Suddenly he slid his hand under her bare legs and lifted her up. She laughed, resting her hands on his chest.

"I'm so tired" She sighed

"That would be my fault" He chuckled lightly, rubbing his nose against hers.

He sat down on his chair letting her curl up on his chest, his hands stroking her back. Beckett's head rested in the crook of his neck. Slowly, he rocked in the chair till they both fell asleep.

* * *

*Knock knock*

Esposito, Ryan and Lanie frantically knocked on the door. Suddenly Ryan heard something.

"Sshhh. Did you hear that?"

They all froze. Then a few moments later they heard a creak. Ryan and Espo glanced at each other.

"There's something going on"

Esposito pulled out a wire from his pocket, and began to pick the lock. A minute later the door clicked open. Esposito and Ryan pulled out their guns and creeped inside. They were spinning around at every corner, their guns raised high, protecting their friends. Finally they stopped here the sound was coming from. They gradually prised open the door.

"Oh..."

"What? What is it?" Lanie asked.

"Take a look." Espo and Ryan stepped aside and opened the door wider, revealing Castle and Beckett. Beckett was snuggled up comfortably in his lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

Espo cleared his throat loudly.

Beckett and Castle slowly opened their eyes, to a pair of guns pointed at them and three of their very surprised friends.

"…You know, you can put the guns down now."


End file.
